The Complicated Life of the Feefees
by bubbyqureshi
Summary: The Feefees used to be a normal family. Everything was perfect until they adopted an english boy called Kevin, who snobbily took over the house including their baby brother, Cameo. Tragedy strikes at the beach when a shark eats Mr. and Mrs. Feefee. Leaving the three brothers to take care of the newborn baby… Who is supposedly some hero chosen by the creator to bring peace to LBP...
1. Character intros (1)

Characters (1):

**Paul Feefee**

**Age**: 45

**Knit**: Brown Burlap

**Appearance**: farmers cap and overalls with a straw coming out of his mouth.

**Job**: Farmer

Paul Feefee is a family man, he loves his wife and sons more than anything in his entire life. He works as a farmer and owns a large plantation. Every morning he wakes up at 5am and heads to the shower. After that he goes to his closet and spends about 15 minutes choosing which color overalls he wants to wear that day, once he has made his selection he changes and then quickly goes to peck his sleeping wife a kiss on the cheek before heading to the kitchen for some breakfast. In the kitchen his son Danny is at the stove having just finished his favorite breakfast; Bacon, Eggs, toast, crackers with cheese, and pomegranate juice. This is the perfect meal to give a man fuel for a long day of working in the fields, according to Paul. The only sounds in the kitchen are of Danny washing the dishes, and the squeaking of the nearby treadmill where Paul's other son David runs. After breakfast Paul puts his dish in the sink and earns a playful glare from Danny, he pats both sons on the back before heading out to the fields and starting his day; accompanied by the fertile scent of the plants and the warm heat of the sun on his body. Life is good.

**Rachel Feefee**

**Age**: 43

**Knit**: white knit

**Appearance**: long wavy hazel hair styled back with one side over her shoulder. A straw hat. A blouse made out of denim, and hiking boots.

**Job**: Plantation accountant

Rachel Feefee is a typical loving mother, she is in charge of all the finances for the plantation. Rachel used to be an early bird, she used to wake up at 6am everyday, but with the baby in her belly she now wakes up around 8am. Once she wakes up and gets ready she heads downstairs and kisses her two sons. Danny as usual is preparing her breakfast and coffee, while David is still on the treadmill. After eating she silently reads on the porch overlooking the fields where her family works. Lovingly she strokes her pregnant belly, exited at the fact that Cameo will be born into a family that would love, protect, and cherish him endlessly.

**David Feefee**

**Age**: 20

**Knit**: brown burlap

**Appearance**: brown burlap. Baseball hat, tracksuit, sweat pants.

David Feefee is the muscle of the family, he is your typical jock. He loves to workout, drink protein shakes, hit on girls, tease his brother, and work out some more. David is pretty husky and always wakes the family up at night with his loud footsteps leaving the gym and entering his room. David wakes up at 7:30am, and the first thing he does is roll of the bed and do 100 pushups and situps. Then he takes a cold shower, brushes his teeth, throws on some axe body spray and a pair of sweatpants and he's good. Once he gets downstairs Danny has already prepared his 3 eggs, bacon, baked potato, and 3 protein shakes. Which David finishes in record time and heads straight for the treadmill after dumping all of his plates into the sink. By the time his dad comes down, finishes his breakfast and heads out; David has been running for an hour and has burned about 600 calories. His is halfway through his cooldown jog when his mom comes down. It is then time to switch to weights before finally heading out into the fields with his best friend and brother Danny.

**Danny Ahuja Feefee**

**Age**: 23

**Knit**: Black ninja skin

**Appearance**: tribal headpiece, straw coming out of his mouth, red tee shirt, black sweatpants.

Danny wasn't actually born in the Feefee family. His original last name was Ahuja and he was a part of a Native American Tribe. One day the Feefees were hiking and ran into the tribe, Danny was 13 at the time. His tribe were a peaceful people and let the Feefees stay with them, and provided the family with food and entertainment. It was on this day that Danny met David for the first time, he was a strange 10 year old kid. He seemed to be trying to fill his pockets with as many rocks as possible and then climbing a tree, Danny watched with interest as David climbed higher and higher in the tree. But David wasn't experienced in tree climbing and begun to slip, Danny quickly scaled the tree to try and catch David. He misjudged David's weight and soon they both fell off the tree and had rolled into a pile of leaves, laughing. This experience clicked their friendship and then every weekend David went back up the trial to visit his new best friend. One weekend, David went up to see Danny but he couldn't find the family all he saw were torn tents, and debris scattered everywhere. Investigating further David noticed that there was a very quiet breathing coming from underneath some rubble, and there he found young Danny lying barely conscious next to his parents who had died from gunshot wounds. David recognized these wounds from the news channel back at home, hunters were going around and killing tribal communities out of fear and ignorance. Snatching up the older boy, David dragged Danny back to the house and explained everything to his parents, they were disgusted at those people who killed without getting to know people. If those hunters took the time to actually meet the tribal members they would realize that these people only believed in peace, and were the unconscious prey of awful rumors. That night the Feefees took Danny in as their own. Danny was a very stealthy kid, you couldn't hear him enter or exit the rooms which resulted in many accidental jumpscares. He woke up every morning at 5am, quickly got ready and headed to the kitchen; listening only to the sound of the birds and nature outside as he prepared breakfast for himself, David, their father, and then their mother. Once breakfast was served, he and his David would race into the fields together just as they used to race when they were kids.


	2. Birdsong and BBC

Birdsong, it's such a beautiful and underrated thing. How many people just sit quietly and listen to the singing of those little creatures. Some notes are high and some low, some loud and some soft, some gravelly and some serene; yet together they create nature's orchestra. A beautiful flow of notes and melodies that signify the start of a new day, the most serene of alarm clocks. The birdsong doesn't jolt you awake, it gently nudges you slowly towards consciousness. You don't even feel the transition from dream to reality, it is a much better alarm clock than that electronic racket my David uses; Thought Paul as he allowed the songs of the birds outside to gently nudge him back to reality. Alarm clocks could fail, they could glitch and never go off and then end up making you late. But birds are never late, they always are up at the crack of dawn everyday singing to the angels. Nature's alarm clock never fails.

Finally awake, Paul rolls to his side to see his beautiful wife. They had been married for 40 years, for 40 years he has seen her sleeping at his side and yet somehow the sunlight shining on her hazel hair and causing her skin to glow still shocked him. Somehow, it seemed every morning she became more beautiful. Paul's eyes glided down his wife's gentle body and rested on the bulge in her stomach. His son was sleeping in there, a little boy of his very own creation, a little boy who has no idea how much love he will receive from his family when he's born, Paul's baby boy. Leaning forward, Paul kissed and caressed his wife's stomach, "Good morning little one." Then rising up to kiss his wife's soft cheek. His heart growing warm as he watched his wife stir and smile in her sleep, her hand rubbing soft circles on their unborn son.

Finally Paul couldn't stand the smell of his own breath, this only meant one thing - it was time to take a shower and get ready for the day. Paul didn't have many regrets in his life, but standing there in the warm shower, he began to realize one. He wished that money was not an issue, that he had owned a big company and had enough money to send all of his kids to the best schools and colleges, and be able to set them up so that they to could grow up wealthy. Even so, their life wasn't bad the way that it was. Their sons were allowed to learn family values, hard work and commitment. Skills that Paul felt, only could be learned through experience, if everything was provided for them perhaps they would take it all for granted, at least this way they are forced to work and therefore actually learn these essential life lessons.

Now that all of the philosophical crap is done, it was time to dry up and pick out what to wear. Paul always liked to wear overalls, he had a bit of an obsession for the stereotypical piece of clothing. He had overalls of all different colors and designs, a Christmas one, an Easter one, a blue one, a green one, any design or color you could think of - Paul most likely owned. Since today was May 6th, Paul decided to go for some star wars themed overalls - in honor of "Revenge of the 6th."

Finally clean and dressed, Paul jogs down the stairs into the kitchen where he sees his son Danny at the stove cooking breakfast and washing the dishes. His son David was on the left side of the room towards the living room, sprinting on a treadmill. "Morning dad." They both call. Just before Paul opened his mouth to reply, he noticed Danny furiously cleaning three large blender cups filling the sink.

Paul: David! Don't give your brother extra work to do, he's already cooking breakfast for all of us. Do your own dishes!

David: Nah Dad hold up, this is payback! Danny stole my hookup!

Danny: Hey, it ain't my fault she likes BBC!

David: *gasps* You didn't!

Paul: what's BBC?

David: it stands for big black co-

Danny: *glaring at his brother* Nothing dad! She just likes me more, that's all.

David: anyways, your just jealous that I am hotter than you. I got the looks and the fun *wink*.

Danny: *sarcastically* oh yea, your so hot that your sweating bullets.

Paul: Boys boys! Stop arguing, we both know I am the hottest

Danny: What?!

David: Oh come on!

Paul laughed as his sons complained and tossed his empty breakfast plate and cup towards Danny, who glared at him playfully and caught them with ease before dropping them in the sink to be washed. Now that he had breakfast, Paul was ready to take on another day's hard work. Patting each of his sons on the back and jogging outside, Paul was immediately calmed by the sounds of the birdsong still playing, the smell of the grass and dirt, the beating of the sun, and the gentle breeze through on his knit.

Life is good.


End file.
